In most commercial and residential computer applications, USB ports can be assigned to multiple control devices (e.g. mice, joy sticks) that manage independently one or two computerized cursors but not simultaneously. Hence, the novelty of the invention is moving four cursors simultaneously and/or independently on a computer screen by using a cognitive human-man-interface (HMI) exercise application that maps four computerized cursors against four USB ports that correspond to the gestures of the left-hand, right-hand, left-foot and right-foot which are appended to mice.